oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallimaufry
| affiliation = | type = Multi-Seasonal Island | population = 15,000 }} Gallimaufry(ガリモフライ,Garimofurai) is a multi-seasonal island in the New World. The island’s population is a mixture of men and women of varying race ranging from mixes, fishmen, long-limb humans, etc. Due to the extreme weather in various parts of the island, a great deal of the land isn’t habitable. General Information Gallimaufry is roughly the size of any average island located within the New World but significantly lacks regarding its population, as ¾ of the island is almost inhabitable due to extreme weather and wild animals. With only a fourth of the island being suitable to host life for the ordinary person the population is one of the smallest out of the other islands in the New World. The island’s geography is separated based on the climate present as in certain areas the weather either remains the same throughout the year, or changes quarterly, biannually, biennially, etc. The island lacks a monarchy, resulting in a democratic government. Island Information *Island Name: Gallimaufry *Government: Democracy *Current Affiliation: World Government *Population: Around 15,000 Geography Gallimaufry’s geography is heavily influenced by its climate, being sectioned off based on the season taking place. In locations deemed incapable of supporting life for the ordinary citizens, theses areas often remain at a constant climate. Located outside of the cities and countryside one can find themselves trapped in an area similar to that of Alabasta to areas similar to Karakuri. The island also contains swamps, dense forests as well as areas completely enshrouded in an eternal night. Due to the constantly shifting or static climates the wildlife and fauna have adapted to survive in these areas, making them relatively rare compared to their counterparts thus having a decent trade value. Cities Cities are of the utmost important in Gallimaufry as they are the only source of shelter for the citizens of the island. Due to the multitude of cultures that exist there, the cities are all extremely diverse as well as, each built a certain way to combat the changing of the seasons. Funanori Funanori is the port town of Gallimaufry and thus is responsible for the import and export of various goods. As the island contains various cultures and unique resources it makes a great deal of profit rather effortlessly. Funanori is also home to many of the island’s naval fleet and their families. Much like the rest of the island Funanori experiences certain climates. These seasons however provide sustainable living for its citizens as it only contains Spring and Autumn, changing biennially. This section of the city also contains about 2,500 citizens which also includes members of the naval fleet. Jiàopài Jiàopài is the second outermost city, located behind Funanori. This city contains a great deal of the overall population measuring at about 6,000, thus making Jiàopài Gallimaufry’s largest city. Jiàopài contains a great deal of small shops as well as a variety of cultures. Jiàopài’s climate experiences all four seasons, changing quarterly throughout the year. Axiom Axiom is the centermost city in Gallimaufry’s habitable zone and serves as the island’s capital. Despite being its capital, Axiom has the smallest population of any city in Gallimaufry with about 1,000 residents. Axiom was declared the island’s capital as it serves as the purpose of keeping order and stability in the land; As such containing as great deal of government buildings. The island is a democratic land in which elected officials serve for a temporary amount of time and are either elected again to continue their work or are replaced through a majority vote based on the populous’ desire. Those elected will live in houses built surrounding a large courthouse in which they all work to create laws and vote amongst themselves to pass or veto various bills or proposals. The courthouse also serves as the island’s judicial system in which an official serves as well as a determined amount of either volunteered or selected unbiased individuals preside over a party to decide their guilt or innocence. In addition to court houses, Axiom also serves as the epicenter of diversity in the land where countless places of worship reside for anyone who seeks to practice their faith. Axiom only experiences three seasons, those being Winter, Spring and Autumn occurring twice between both Spring and Winter as an intermediate season. Paititi Paititi is the wealthiest city in Gallimaufry where a great deal of casinos, shops, bars, stadiums and hotels reside. This city provides the greatest income for Gallimaufry and is the greatest city by size, despite it having a population of 1,500. This area due to it being in close proximity to Kōri is considered one of the top tourist attractions in Gallimaufry. Paititi like Jiàopài experiences all four seasons but maintains a much shorter Summer and Autumn with them only lasting about a month in a half, while both Spring and Winter are much longer. Keimusho Keimusho is not necessarily as city in Gallimaufry but rather a prison city containing many military forces that seek to protect and preserve the land. In Keimusho there is one large prison with numerous houses and barracks surrounding it. Despite the prison’s size most of the population in this city in the military with about 2,000 serving while the remaining thousand are incarcerated. Those serving in the military are either assigned to serve a year following their 18th birthday, or are soldiers dedicated to protecting and preserving Gallimaufry. Of every city, Keimusho has only two seasons those being Summer and Winter. Of every city Keimusho has the harshest weather and only those exempt by the elected officials may avoid serving in Gallimaufry’s military. Farming Communities Outside of the five cities in Gallimaufry there are 5 outlaying farming villages with about 400 citizens presiding in each one, making up the last 1,000 of Gallimaufry’s confirmed resident population. These farming communities serve the obvious purpose of providing food to each city and with their particular climates, they tend to produce an excessive amount of food with ease, making them one of the more wealthy individuals in the country. The farming communities are build in a diamond like formation with the largest farm being centered in the middle. The four outlying farms each grow food in facet with their season such as the farm to the north often being cold thus they grow onions, garlic, etc. whereas the south where it is warm grows beans, celery and corn. The farm located in the east has a Spring like climate whereas the farm to the west is Autumn. The center farm experiences all four climates growing the most diverse crops as well as having the greatest differentiation of races of the four farming communities. All four farms are also located between Paititi and Keimusho. The Wastelands The Wastelands refer to the areas outside of Gallimaufry’s established cities and farming communities. These areas refer to the inhabitable majority of the island that contain extreme weather and dangerous wildlife. No Man’s Land No Man’s Land is the closest in proximity to the nearest city in Gallimaufry, existing only within a few miles of Keimusho. No Man’s Land is trapped in an eternal Summer climate in which little to no water exists. The barren land remains untouched by man, eventually forming a large desert where the drought ridden cracked earth lay. The Wildlands Of any area in Gallimaufry including the established cities, the wildlands is known for having the best weather years round, and is the only area outside of any town that experiences all four seasons. Like its name suggests and despite its suitable climate, the wildlands is still extremely dangerous. The plants that grow their have certain adaptations that deviate them from the norm. A simple sunflower that grows there may contain a simple toxin that could kill a man which has caused the animals native to this land to evolve to be able to eat the plants. A simple bird that is native to Gallimaufry is different than any other bird in the world making anything that lives in this area extremely rare and valuable. Shadow Zone The Shadow Zone is perhaps one of the most dangerous locations on the island, as it is trapped in eternal darkness throughout the year. Though dark for the entire year, the land has been able to grow various plants and provide a home for nocturnal animals which can remain active all day. Due to the lack of sunlight the land is extremely cold and while being close to the ocean the moon’s control over the ocean, floods are an almost daily occurrence as the strong tides often encompass the land. Kōri Kōri refers to the polar deserts to the far north of the island. Trivia * Gallimaufry means "a medley of things" which refers to the island's population being extremely diverse **Gallimaufry is heavily based on Menagerie, a fictional city from the RWBY series which majority of the land is also inhabitable with a desert taking up a great deal of the land. *The names of Gallimaufry’s cities refer to their primary function or location **Funanori (船乗り) roughly translated to Sailor which refers to the majority of the citizens in this city belonging to the naval fleet **Jiàopài (教派) is a Chinese term that refers to the English word Sect meaning "a group of people whom have different religious beliefs" referring to the various races that live there **Axiom is and English word that means "an established proposition" **Paititi refers to the lost Incan City of Riches which refers to the wealth that this city accumulates from their shops and casinos **Keimusho (刑務所) is translated to prison. *Kōri is roughly translated to mean ice and is also the name of the user’s sister. *Wasteland is a reference from the Sony video game series Jack & Daxter. *Gallimaufry’s military requirement is also based off of Israel’s.